Brown Haired Innocent
by Sensual Seduction
Summary: Ron has done something that he shouldn't have done. He has left his wife hermione and went to find some comfort in a local strip club. The girl dancing for him seems a little scared. This story is complete! Review if you want a sequel
1. Ron meets a brown haired innocent

Ron walked out of the house after him and Hermione had began to fight again for the third time that week. She seemed always to seem preoccupied with herself these days, like everything revolved around herself and that no one even mattered anymore. Ron and Hermione had been married for seven months now and right about now he was rethinking his proposal to her. He had wanted the other Hermione back. The one that didn't always talk about herself like she was the queen and the world was full of her loyal servants.

Ron noticed a flashy muggle club that caught his eye. He walked into the club noticing that the bar was full of topless women dancing on poles. He had never been in a club like this before. He paid the admission and walked over to a table in the corner. On the table was what looked like a menu but it wasn't. It was pictures of all the girls that were dancing for money. "Strippers" as muggle's would say. One girl caught his attention. It said new above her picture. He liked her smiled and her deep laughing happy brown eyes. A person appeared as hi table and asked which one that he wanted. He pointed to the new girl and the person smiled.

"Oh you will like her. She's a little naive but don't worry you can change that." The man said going to get her.

After a few minutes he came back with the girl in the picture. She seemed to have a scared look on her face. The man pushed her into the booth with Ron and left. The girl bit her lip and smiled at him. She had brown hair and a tan complexion. She had deep brown eyes that only held fear right now.

"H-Hi I'm Alaina." She said turning back to him. She had on a very skimpy outfit. It looked like a bra and a pair of small tight shorts. She stood up and faced him. She leaned in and straddled his waist.

"Hi! I'm Ron." He said overcome by her new bravery. Alaina began to move her hips and rub against him. Ron became utterly turned on and placed his hands on her waist guiding her to where he wanted her to be. Ron let out a guttural moan from the back of his throat and Alaina had to move away from him. She sat down at the chari in front of the table and hung her head. Her shoulders shook with sobs. She looked up at Ron and blinked. Her mascara was running down her cheeks in black tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm new and I don't know what to do. I'm not like the others. I'm a virgin and being in this place makes me feel like a whore." She put her hand to her forehead. Ron walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and cried. She shook in his arms but Ron didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. To tell the truth I would prefer to talk to you instead of having to have you dance for me." She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Alaina backed away and smiled at him. Ron sat down next to her and stil kept the hand on her shoulder.

"So if you don't like the women to dance on you then why are you here?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Me and my wife had a fight. She thinks that I am not paying attention to her anymore. What she really means is that she wants me to bow down and make her feel like royalty. She has been acting very strange lately. I don't know what it is with her. She used to be so carefree. Now she has changed." Alain nodded as he explained everything to her. She looked around the bar and looked at the clock. She could see that it was nearly 2 a.m. She turned back to him.

"I think that maybe you need to sort things out with your wife before you come to a place like this. A married man shouldn't have to come to a place like this." She said making gestures with her hands. Ron nodded to her and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful to him. He felt like he could fall in love with her like he had done once to Hermione.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Shr turned from him and blushed.

"You're just saying that.." she trailed off smiling. Ron shook his head.

"No I'm not just saying that." Alaina took out a pen from off the table and wrote her address on her hand.

"If things aren't any better with your wife by the time you come back then just look me up at that address. I'll be there. I come to work at around ten. So I'll be there until that time. I get home at around three a.m." she got up and stood. "It was nice meeting you Ron. I'm sure we will meet again someday." She said walking off turning once more to look into his eyes before running off like a school girl running away from her crush.

Ron looked down at his hand and decided that maybe he should go home. He grabbed his coat and began to take off. It took him a while to get back to his home for her had stopped at the park and sat on a swing for a while. He didn't know why Hermione was being this way. All he knew was that his feelings for her were steadily decreasing.

Ron decided to walk back home. So he got off of the swing and bagan to jog back. He reached the front door and found it odd that it wasn't locked. He closed the front door hearing strange noises coming from his bedroom. He began to walk up the stairs and the sounds getting louder with everystep. As he neared the room he could hear the voices clearly. There was moaning and heavy breathing.

"Hermione come to me. I want you to come to me instead of going to him. I love you. I always will. I need you." Ron's eyes widened when he recognized that voice. It was Harry. How could Harry betray him like that?

"Harry you know that I can't. I can't break his heart like that." Hermione cried

"Yes but Hermione he's not treating you the way you want to be treated. You need to be treated like a princess and you are not getting that." Harry's voice sounded cold. Like there was no emotion at all.

Ron busted into the room finding Harry on top of Hermione. Both of their faces went stark white as Ron looked over them. He couldn't believe it. He stood in the doorway and balled his hands into fists.

"Hermione you are my wife and Harry I thought that you were my best friend." Ron complained before exiting the room leaving the two of them together. He ran from the house a second time noticing that the sun was rising. Is was nearly five a.m. He looked down at the address on his hand and wondered if it would be a good idea to go and see her. He walked to her house finding it with ease. He knocked on the door and Alaina came to the door. Wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a big t-shirt.

"Ron what are you doing here?" She asked holding open the door for him so that he could come in.


	2. Alaina Listens

Ron entered Alaina's house feeling over heated and over angry. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Ron walked with Alaina over to her couch and sat down next to her. He turned towards her and could see that she was worried about him.

"Ron? What happened? I thought you were going to talk to your wife." She said licking her lips and turning on the lamp next to her so she could see him. Ron felt his hands clench into fists. He didn't know what to do.

"I um…I went to talk to my wife and she was busy." He looked towards her and looked into her eyes. "I found her in bed with my so called best friend. I heard them talking and I just lost it. I bargged into the room and I just looked at them. I can't say that I was that surprised. I mean I knew that Hermione, my wife, and Harry, my best friend, were up to something. I just didn't think that it would happen right after I had left." Ron hung his head feeling ashamed of himself, ashamed of himself that he had let things go on for as long as they did. He thought he could feel tears behind his eyes but her thought to him self, _why am I upset. I came out of love with Hermione long ago. I just didn't want to go on with her anymore. _

Alaina sat there and watched him. She touched his shoulder. She turned him towards him and let him come into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back. She kept whispering to him that it would be alright. She rubbed the back of his head and a small smile came to her lips. She could find herself falling for him. She didn't know why it was just happening.

"Alaina, I don't think that I can go back there. I just can't face them." He whispered into her shoulder. Alaina shook her head.

"Ron, don't worry about it. You always have a place here if you need it." She pushed him away and smiled brightly.

Ron smiled back and touched her cheek with his fingers. He could see Alaina's smile fade as she felt his touch. She had closed her eyes and tilting her head towards his fingers. She seemed so innocent to him, so weak. _I can't believe I'm falling for this girl. She just isn't what I would expect her to be like. _ Ron leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She whimpered and pushed him away. When Ron had opened his eyes again he could have sworn that he could see tears in her eyes. She looked like she was trembling. She shook her head.

"Don't do that. I'll be in trouble if you do." She stood up and walked to a door that was opposite them. She looked inside and felt herself relax a little bit. She looked back at him. "It's just that I don't live here alone. See I have this boyfriend who-"

"Oh. Don't say anymore I get it. I guess I'll just go then." Alaina rushed over to him.

"Ron please you don't know him. You don't know what he does to me." Her eyes widened when she said that. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Ron looked at her confused but as he could see the fear in her eyes he knew what she was talking about. He walked over to her and took her hand away from her mouth.

"Alaina does he hit you?" Alaina gulped and nodded.

"I know he doesn't mean it but when he is drunk he doesn't know any better. He doesn't know what he is doing to me." Ron shook his head.

"Alaina, why do you stay with him if you know what he does to you?" Alaina hung her head. She shrugged.

"He is the only one that has helped me. He is the only one who put a roof over my head and gave me a job. He let's me work there. That's the only way that I can get any money. I don't like it but I need money to survive." She said with tears skimming down her cheeks. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away.

Alaina's eyes widened when she heard her name from the next room. She turned towards the door and she didn't know what to do. She looked back at Ron in fear. She took his hand and pushed him into the nearby closet.

"Don't make a sound." She whispered closing the door and walking towards where He was. She walked into the room after she had wiped away her tears. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I heard talking Alaina. I better not hear that one of your boyfriends are here." Alaina shook her head.

"Jason Its not like that. I met him on the club and he is having a bad time with his wife so I was just listening to what was wrong with him." She said hanging her head so she didn't have to look into his blood shot eyes. He growled at her and grabbed her neck forcing her to look at him.

"Don't give me that you little whore. I know what you are doing in there. Don't think I'm stupid. I know that you have been fucking that little bastard." Alaina shook her head.

"No...Jason tha-" He smacked her hard against her cheek. She bit her lip to stop her cry. He pushed her down on to the floor and held her arms above her head with one hand around both wrists. He put his other hand on her throat and kept banging her head against the floor. Alaina felt like she was going to faint. She began to scream.

"RON! Ron help me!" she screamed. Ron's eyes widened and he ran from the broom closet. He pulled out his broom and pointed it at Jason.

"Excertainnia." Jason was thrown across the room into the opposite wall. His head had cracked against the wall knocking him out. By this time Alaina had passed out. She hadn't seen what Ron had done to Jason. He picked her up in his arms and apparated to him home.

Hermione and Harry were sitting there waiting for Ron. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew that she had crossed that line. Ron apparated in front of them with a woman in his arms, the woman was obviously unconscious.

"Ron what is going on? Who is she?" Ron looked towards her but didn't say anything. He laid her down on the couch. He sat next to her and looked at Harry to Hermione and smiled. Hermione looked shocked. Was he smiling at her? Ron walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for not noticing it sooner when I knew you had changed." He pulled away from Hermione and gave Harry a hug too. He pulled away from both of them and looked back at Alaina. She seemed to fragile to him.

"I met her at a club just a few hours ago." He looked over his shoulder at them. "She needs our help." He said sitting down next to her and resting her head in his lap.


	3. the truth

Hermione just looked at the girl and then looked at Ron. He had his arms around her like he loved her. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy but that pang vanished when Harry had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ron? What does she need our help with? I don't understand what you mean." Harry stated, Ron whose eyes had never once left Alaina.

"When I found you two together I was just furious and left. I had found where she lived and I had told her everything. I then tried to give her one innocent kiss and she told me that she would get in trouble if I did that. Then she explained her boyfriend problem to me. He hits her, beats her actually. I knocked him out with a spell and took her here. I saw her pass out and I didn't think of anywhere else to go but here." He whispered looking at Harry and Hermione. He laid Alaina back against the couch and walked over to them. "Let's go in the kitchen so we don't wake her." He said scooting them into the other room. He took one last look at Alaina before moving over to the kitchen table.

Hermione was busying herself with a pot of tea. Harry was sitting across from him with a bleak expression on his face. Harry shook her head.

"Ron what are you going to do? How do you know that her boyfriend won't come and find her?" Harry asked trying not to be too morbid. Harry looked from Hermione back to Ron. He noticed that Ron had his head in his hands. He looked so shaken to Harry.

"Harry I don't even want to think about that right now. You weren't there. You didn't see the look of pure terror on her face like I did. She was screaming and trying to push him off. When I found her she had lost consciousness, the last thing I heard her scream was my name to come and help her." Ron lifted his head to look at Harry. "He wouldn't know where she was anyway. She would never go back to him. The only good part about this is that she doesn't have to go back to her job." Ron said sighing.

Harry leaned forward. "What was her job, a hooker?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"No! She isn't like that you son-of-a-bitch. She worked in a club on the corner of Pine Hill. She worked as a stripper because her boyfriend made her get a job there." Ron shook his head. "Look alright you don't have to like her you don't have to help, all I'm asking is that you won't go crazy and push her out when she wakes up alright?" Hermione came up behind Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron were are not implying that she ever was one. We aren't going to throw her out into the street. She needs to be here now. Trust me we'll help you." She said smiling. She sat next to Harry and rested her arms on the table.

Alaina awoke in the couch feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Everything came flooding back into her mind Jason, Ron, the beating…Ron? Alaina sat up looking around. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. She could faintly hear the sound of a woman which she would think was Ron's wife. Alaina gulped before entering the room.

Ron turned around and noticed that she had walked in. "Alaina!" He said surprised that she was able to move and stand. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" Ron asked pushing her back and looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." She said biting her lip. Ron could make out the finger marks on her neck and he cringed. He ushered Alaina into his chair and she looked at the two people sitting at the table. "I'm sorry about this." She said blushing slightly.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to apologize its better that you're here and not where you were. You and Ron can stay in the guest bedroom on the second floor. You can stay as long as you like." Hermione thought to herself _What am I doing? My husband almost had an affair with this woman and I'm letting her into my house. Then again I already am having an affair." _ Hermione looked back at Alaina and smiled.

"Thank you." She said rubbing her neck knowing what she must look like to these people. She had her pajamas on and she had bruises all over her neck. She looked towards Ron and was pleading with her eyes for him to say something.

Ron got the message for he told Hermione and Harry that they were going to e turning in for the night.

Ron took Alaina's hand walking her into the room and closing the door behind him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and broke down. Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shh its alright. He won't hurt you anymore." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared Ron. What if he comes and finds me?" She asked wiping her tears away. "You don't know what he's capable of." She said biting her lip. She sat back and looked into Ron's eyes.

"Alaina how long has this been going on?" He asked pushing her back against the bed so she could relax.

Alaina felt her face catch fire as she remembered it. "It's been going on since I turned eighteen." She said looking away from him. "I'm now twenty-two." She felt the tears building in her eyes. "He put me in the strip club not long after that maybe about a few weeks." She looked back at Ron.

Ron touched the side of Alaina's face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her forehead and pulled her up to the pillows, laying her down properly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He could see Alaina's face contour in pain. He stopped and turned her to lay on her stomach. He lifted her shirt exposing her back. What he saw made him gasp. "My god Alaina what did he do to you?" He asked movinghis hand to touch her back.


	4. Bruises

Chapter 4 Bruises

Ron ran his fingers down her back and became disgusted at the site before him. Long scars ran down her back that looked to have been made with a knife, burn marks running across her lower back, fresh bruises in the shape of a fist, and long newly made whip marks from a belt were cascading down the length of her back. He shook his head as he felt tears prick behind his eyes. _How could you have gong through this? Why did you have to suffer from this? Someone as innocent and sweet as you…_

"He never let the marks on me ever be shown. That's why when he would beat me he would stay away from my face arms and legs. My back was like a field day to him because he knew that he could cover up my back. The whip marks and the bruises were put there only a few days ago. He told me that I needed to be punished for not bringing him as much money as I should have." A small whimper escaped her throat and she looked away from Ron ashamed. She was trembling away from him. "Ron don't look at me like this please…" She closed her eyes and let out a shallow sob.

Ron pulled her to him gently as not to hurt her as he had just did. "Alaina there is nothing to be ashamed of. He is the one who needs to be ashamed not you. He's doing this to you so that he can have a control over you. Well here he has no control over you any longer. You can come and go as often as you like with no one to come home to that's going to punish you." Ron kissed the top of her head. He took in the scent of her hair deeply pushing it to the limits of his memory.

Alaina, shakily, wrapped her arms around his chest and cried against him. "I'm scared. I don't want him to come back for me. I've had to live in this torture for years and I don't want to go back to it. Jason was just this guy that I met, and I only asked him if he could take me away from where I lived in America. I didn't realize what he was like until weeks later. That was when he put me into the strip club to pay for my rent to live there. The night that I told him that I didn't want to go was the day that he started to beat me and get his way with everything. I don't understand why he didn't rape me but I knew that if this continued any longer that it would." Alaina turned her head and looked up into his eyes. He could see the fear emanating from them. He touched the side of Alaina's cheek and bit his lip.

"Alaina you don't have to worry about that any more. I am not going to hurt you the way that he did.If anything you would be hitting me that way for what an asshole I can be." Alaina smiled for the first time she had been there. Ron smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Let's sleep now. Its too early in the morning for normal people to be up at this time of day."

Alaina nodded and laid on her stomach facing Ron, her head resting on the pillows. She closed her eyes, the soft fingers of Ron running them through her hair was soothing to her. Alaina slept with Ron's arms around her as if he was trying to protect her from the oncoming world.

"_Don't you know that you can't escape me you bitch! I have already found you a job and you are going to go there whether you like it or not!" Jason threw Alaina into the wall behind him. She was sobbing hysterically. _

"_Jason please! Don't make me do this. I can't go back there. I'll do anything please!" Alaina was screaming now clutching onto his arm with her head resting on his shoulder. "Please!" She screamed again._

_Jason gave a sigh of distress. "Alright fine give me your virginity and you won't have to go anywhere." Alaina back away from him with fear in her eyes.  
"I can't. You know I can't. I'm not like the whores that you bring here Jason. I want to lose my innocence to someone I know will be able to care for me the way I deserve to be." Alaina had yelled never feeling this kind of confidence before. _

_Jason grabbed her upper arm and thrusted his hand up her skirt. He was touching her in places that she didn't want him to. "No one is going to care for someone who should have died in America like the common slut that you are." Jason pushed her against the wall and backed away. "You aren't ever worth my time." He said walking away from her and out of the door._

Alaina jerked awake from her dream. She remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. She turned towards Ron and saw his sleeping face peaking out over his arm. She smiled and stood out of the bed. She gently discarded her clothes and hopped into the shower.

When she stepped out of the shower the hot water was dripping down her skin and making the marks on her body hurt even more. She looked in the mirror and stared at the places that she had covered with makeup. She could see the dark purple and blue bruises on her face and Jason's fingers trailing across her neck. She gulped down tears as she sat on the edge of the tub and looked at the marking on her stomach. She had broken her ribs before about seven months ago when Jason had slammed her into the railing on their steps. She had healed but she still felt it whenever she moved the wrong way. She looked on her arms and looked at the line of burns going in a straight line down the back of her forearm. They were made by Jason's cigarette and his car lighter. They had appeared on her arm when Jason was in a drunken rage and she was in the car at the time.

Alaina put her arms down in front of her and let her tears flow down her cheeks. _Why did I let it go on for as long as it did?_ She asked herself. She licked her lips and stood in front of the mirror once more. She went for the makeup when something stopped her.

"Why did you show me those marks before?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her bruised shoulder. She shook her head against him and turned around.

"I didn't want you to see me like this…" She sobbed trailing off. He pulled her towards him gently and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I need to know what he has done to you Alaina. If I hadn't been here watching you then I would never had know about the other marks on you." Ron walked her back in to the bedroom and handed her a bundle of clothes. "They are my sister Ginny's when she left them here a few nights ago. You can wear those until we find something else for you."

"Thanks Ron…" Alaina trailed off and let the towel drop from her body not caring that Ron was standing there watching her. She slipped the shirt over her head before wiggling into the pants. They were a little snug but she didn't care. "Good fit." She said smiling. She reached for her cover up and looked at Ron. "I don't want anyone else to the marks." She said leaving for the bathroom. She was grateful that the shirt was a long sleeve sweater so that no one saw her arms.

Ron watched her walk in to the bathroom before sitting on the bed. _What am I going to do? I need to take her somewhere that she can get the best medical help._ Ron thought laying back.


	5. StMungos

Ron laid back on the bed and closed his eyes thinking of what to do. Alaina had covered up her bruises quickly and she didn't think about her neck as she walked into the bedroom. Alaina walked over to the bed and straddled Ron's hips. "It's time to open your eyes and enjoy what the day brings." She said smiling and ruffling his hair.

Ron opened his eyes and Alaina could see that he wasn't exactly smiling. "I want to help you." He said reaching up and touching her cheek. "You don't have to tell anyone what has been going on but I need to take you to get help. I want to take you some where, where they will give you kind of medical attention that you need." He sat up and rested his arms on her thighs. He could tell that she was thinking about it as chewed on her lip.

She nodded after a few seconds and touched his cheek. "Alright, I'll let you take me to get help." She said smiling and kissing his cheek. She still wouldn't kiss his lips for fear of Jason. She had yet to know why she was still afraid of him.

Alaina got off his lap and stood. She slipped on her three inch heels that she always wore when she was working in the night club. She stood next to Ron and she still wasn't as tall as he was with his six foot 3 height and her shortness of five foot two. **(A/N That's my height yeah I know I'm short. lol)** Ron put his arm around her waist and Alaina jumped at his touch.

Ron looked down at her and looked disappointed. She still didn't think that she could be safe with him. Ron then decided that how ever long it took her to get comfortable he would do it. He wouldn't push her into anything like Jason did.

Both of them walked down the stairs and the both of them walked out into the freshness of the bright summer day. They walked a few paces before Ron stopped both of them and turned Alaina towards him. He wrapped his arms and looked down at her. "Hold on tight to me." He said and closed his eyes in concentration. Alaina did as she was told and wrapped her arms tight around Ron's hips.

Before Alaina could blink she felt her feet slam into the ground and she looked around quickly. She noticed that they were standing in the middle of what looked like a very busy hospital. Ron walked up to the front desk and asked him where he could get medical attention for a Muggle. The secretary was a middle aged woman with too much perfume and too much makeup that was caked around her eyes.

She pointed Ron towards the fourth floor and Ron thanked her. Ron took Alaina's hand and walked up the stairs. He pushed her into a room and Ron began to explain what he wanted the Healer to do. The healer nodded and escorted Alaina into the bright white room.

Ron sat outside of the door and wondered what the Healer was doing to Alaina. _Why am I getting so hot and bothered over some woman that I've only met three days ago? Because she's beautiful and sweet and the most precious thing that I've ever laid eyes on. She's perfect. _Ron shook the thoughts out of his head quickly. Ron had never even thought about his wife the way that he was thinking about Alaina. Ron then suddenly got an image of her pretty white smile and her deep brown eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled.

The healer had interrupted Ron's thoughts when he walked out of the exam room. He finished up the notes that he had been writing on the clip board and looked over at Ron. "What happened to this woman? She has fractures and remnants of broken bones all over her body." The healer crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at Ron.

"She fell down some stairs a few days ago and told me that nothing was wrong but after a few days she was complaining that she had bruises all over so I brought her here to see if anything was wrong with her. There isn't is there?" Ron asked petrified that she was in any way hurt.

"No she's fine. Some bruising but we gave her a potion that will take care of that. She has no broken bones which we are every happy about but she will need to take care of her body and don't let her fall down any stairs from now on." The healer said smiling. He gave Ron the report and sent him on home.

Ron walked into the exam room and noticed that Alaina was still putting on her clothes. She had her shirt off and he could see her bare back perfectly. He could see how soft her skin was with out even feeling it. He knocked on the door and that took her away from her thoughts. She turned towards him and smiled. She put the shirt on over her head and turned towards him. She made sure that her arms were covered but Ron shook his head. He lifted the arm of her sweater and she looked down at her forearm. The burn marks, the bruises and everything else was gone. "It's all over…" He whispered and he noticed the tears in her eyes as she stared at her bare skin. She couldn't believe that they were gone.

She threw her arms around Ron's neck and smiled. "Oh Ron I can't believe it. Everything is going to be alright now. I can feel it. I just know that everything is going to be alright. Jason is never going to come and find me…" she looked up at him with smiling eyes. "…not while I'm protected by you…" she whispered and moved closer to him. She kissed his lips gently with out any pressure behind them but still it made Ron happy that she could trust him now.

**A/N: okay people that's my latest chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait but there have been a lot of things that I've been doing and a lot of things have been going on. Well please hit the review button and tell me what you think even if you hate it. Toodles!**


End file.
